Marca de territorio
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Empezando por la caligrafía y aquel estilo tan tosco, rudo, del tallado. Queda claro quién es Yūki y cómo va a salir adelante siendo la "Caperucita Roja del Bosque de las Bestias". A Ibusaki no deja de parecerle una gran, graciosa, ironía.


**Me vengo enterando recién, de que Shokugeki no Sōma acabó y yo en la lela, esperando a que se alargara lo suficiente como para que sacaran más de mis chicos de la Estrella Polar. Pero valió queso. En fin...**

**Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: ** Shokugeki no Sōma no me pertenece.

* * *

**Marca de territorio.**

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

El nombre de Yūki se escribe, como el tallado parece indicar, con los caracteres « distante » y « princesa ».

Y a Ibusaki le resulta irónico. Irónico en más de un sentido.

Cuando conoce a Yoshino esta está que arde, en plena guerra, acarreando su gran cantidad de animales que cría personalmente.

—¡Tú! ¡Detén a este! —se le abalanza sin mediaciones ni presentaciones y le pone en brazos a un conejo (que menos mal no ha sido una gallina, porque a Ibusaki lo pone nervioso cualquier tipo de ave por sus picos).

Ha ocurrido una situación: esos animales vienen con ella, la chica Yoshino Yūki (que, una vez ha tranquilizado a todas sus bestias, sí se presenta con Fumio y es por eso que Shun se entera de su nombre), y así como su dueña, dichos animales planean quedarse dentro de los olvidados dormitorios de la Academia Tōtsuki. Como si fuesen miembros más del Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar.

Una vez Yoshino pasa la prueba, ella y todo su rebaño tienen permiso para quedarse (sus criaturas no dentro de la casa, mas en los jardines sí).

Son. Conejos, patos, gansos, gallinas y más tarde hasta un cervatillo —a saber bien de dónde es que lo ha sacado— y un jabalí se incluyen. Yūki atendiendo, a cada uno, sus necesidades particulares.

Esa es la Yoshino que conoce, la que se le introduce y se le presenta, de aquella manera, como una salvaje chica en su propio reino de animales.

—Mi familia tiene una granja.

Y a Ibusaki no le parece extraño. Que sea ella una de las que se destaque en clases cuando los llevan a observar, de primera mano, el proceso de recolección de ingredientes de origen animal; Yoshino, sin miedo o vacilación, se acomoda en un banquillo y ella misma ordeña a una cabra, examina la lana de un cordero al que pretenden trasquilar y aprueba al lechón criado a expensas específicas para consumo humano.

Esa es Yoshino.

—Decir esto tal vez pueda ser demasiado, pero a veces Ibusaki puede ser taaaan celoso...

La chica que se burla, no muy disimuladamente, a sus espaldas y de cualquiera que pueda. Ni Sōma, ni Nakiri, ni su preciada protegida Megumi se salvan de ello. Ibusaki no tendría que esperar un trato distinto. Ni siquiera si él se ha visto obligado a ayudarle a construir los corrales específicos para cada uno de sus animales.

—¡Aquí!

Son algunos trozos de madera, el hacha, y unas cuantas estacas, lo único que en realidad ella carga junto con una malla, cuando los lleva, a él y a los muchachos, Aoki y Sato arrastrados en ello también, a los jardines en la parte trasera de los dormitorios.

Ella suelta todo descuidadamente, menos las estacas. Las recupera y va a tumbarle de la mano a Aoki la caja de herramientas, de la que saca un martillo de cabeza pesada, que coge cual si fuera cualquier cosa sin hacer el mayor ruido de esfuerzo. Coloca las estacas y las clava al suelo.

Luego vuelve a hurgar en la caja de herramientas y un hilillo es enredado a través de las estacas indicando la forma y las medidas. —¿Qué les parece así, para Hopsi y Mami?

Hopsi y Mami son sus gallinas locas. Ken es el gallo, y su jabalí... Ibusaki no está seguro de cómo se llama su jabalí. Pero Bambi es su cervatillo y... alto, ¿Hopsi no era la liebre? ¿Y la otra gallina cómo era que se llamaba, pues?

—Miya se hará espacio con Ken.

Miya era la otra gallina. Espera, qué.

_¿Qué?_

—Los necesitaré juntos un tiempo, luego volveré a juntar a Miya y Mami, que las dos se adoran y van a extrañarse si se alejan mucho tiempo —sonríe, con la alegría de una niña.

De_\- ¿De acuerdo?_ De acuerdo.

Lo cierto es que. Una vez algo se le mete a la cabeza a Yoshino, es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y, bueno, ella era la experta. No había motivos para cuestionarla, ¿cierto? _Cierto._

—¡Listo!

Así que, un par de semanas más tarde, las instalaciones para los animales de Yoshino quedan terminadas. El sello en los corrales —mandándolos lejos a la excusa de poder ponerse a ordenar a sus criaturas con calma—, ni lenta ni perezosa la chica, no tarda en plasmar su firma en la madera. Que más que firma, aquel tallado presume, a viva voz, de ser un marcaje de territorio, en su aspecto por demás salvaje.

_Salvaje._

Es, más o menos, el estilo que Ibusaki le atribuiría a aquellas letras. Y el forzoso tallado en madera que, años más tarde, ya lucía algo desgastado —Shun se lo atribuiría más al tiempo que a las habilidades de la chica para tallar madera (aunque había que tener en cuenta cuán bruta podría llegar a ser Yoshino a la hora del enfrentamiento entre herramientas filosas y materiales rígidos).

Y al pensar en Yoshino, Ibusaki solo se ve capaz de concluir que el estilo, _ese estilo, _le queda. Salvaje. Que_ cuán salvaje podría ser en realidad esa chica algunos se preguntarán..._

Ibusaki sabe que no hay quien pueda domarla.

El gallinero es de Yoshino, queda claro. Por eso en uno de los postes le ha dejado su marca, su sello. Es _su_ propiedad. _Su_ territorio.

—¡Buenos días, Ibusaki-kun!

Ibusaki se detiene un momento a verla, atraído por la curiosidad además, cuando es que en la larga extensión de terreno que tienen los dormitorios de la estrella polar, pasa cerca del gallinero donde Yūki se ha parado a recolectar los huevos y revisar a sus gallinas, tan temprano en la mañana, aún no acabando de salir el sol.

—¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora?

—Mejor ahora que más tarde —señala, riéndose, en particular, _lindo_; como si se tratara de una niña planeando travesuras—. Tengo a un nuevo par que es difícil y solo dócil cuando aún no ha amanecido; más tarde no me dejarán cogerles sus huevos.

El gallo de Yoshino comienza a cacarear. Está en una jaula aparte que comparte con un ganso, unos cuantos cuyes y tres conejos; Yūki lo manda a callar siseándole y advirtiéndole de hacerlo en caldo como lo delatara con sus nuevas chicas, que siguen en lo suyo picoteando comida del suelo.

—¡Vamos, Ken-chan! ¡No seas asííí...!

Ibusaki sigue sus movimientos y se le alza la cara al cielo, cuando trata de comprobar la hora en sus colores y observa que se está aclarando. No es, entonces, para nada raro: viene siendo la hora de que cante el gallo. Entonces se vuelve a topar con el tallado en uno de los postes del gallinero de madera. Ahí dice Yūki, a quién voltea a ver una vez más.

—Yūki.

Ella se regresa a mirarlo, perpleja. Parpadeando.

—... ¿Shun?

Está tratando de adivinar, pero en el proceso se ruboriza también. Aún así, Yoshino decide sonreír sin terminar de entender que la haya llamado de pronto por su nombre de pila, por lo que Ibusaki se tiene que aclarar: —Aquí dice Yūki.

A la chica se le iluminan los ojos al entendimiento, en tanto su sonrisa se hace pícara y risueña. Se levanta de su posición en cuclillas, saca una navaja y corre afuera del corral olvidándose los huevos.

—Oh, ¡es cierto! ¡Es que este es mío!

Lo obliga a apartarse y así, con la navaja extendida, remarca los trazados de su nombre. Ibusaki no tiene más que hacer que contemplarla. Ha ido en busca de sus herramientas y estaba de camino al lugar donde solía cortar diferentes tipos de maderas para ahumar sus ingredientes.

—¡Me hacía falta volverla a tallar!

_Sí._ Por lo que parecía, Yoshino acababa de (re)marcar su territorio.

El chico se queda absorto por unos segundos en la sonrisa alegre de ella. Luego, él también sonríe y una media risa se le escapa en el proceso.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_Con que, la princesa distante, ¿eh?_

Ibusaki niega con la cabeza, se acerca a ella y aprovechando la diferencia de estatura le deja un beso en la frente antes de separarse y continuar con su camino: —Tu nombre, no te queda.

Yoshino no capta y él tampoco lo entiende del todo; pero cada uno, por su lado, se ruboriza. Preguntándose de dónde es que había llegado aquel beso.

Sakaki tenía razón al llamarlo impetuoso, pero eso no era algo que Ibusaki le iría a ceder jamás. Mientras permaneciera vivo y aún tuviera orgullo.


End file.
